Good Things Can Come From Hot Days
by We All Stumble
Summary: It's a very hot day at the Burrow. Hermione and Fred decide to go swimming. On the bank of the lake, George interrupts them and just happens to mention Fred's crush on Hermione. No biggie, right?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't owned by me, obviously.

Author's Note: Ginny, Harry, Bill, Charlie, and Ron are all in the lake at the Weasleys'.

It was a smoldering day. I could feel the rays from the sun beating down on my skin. I took a sip from my glass of pink lemonade, relishing in the feeling of the cold liquid as it slithered down my throat, relieving the burning sensation that was called thirst.

I looked up as I heard a laugh. Harry had just flipped over Ginny's float. Ron, George, Bill, and Charlie were all doubled over in laughter at the look on Ginny's face. I just chuckled to myself and went back to reading my book. I was in my favorite spot to read; right at the base of the large elm tree. The branches came out just far enough to provide the perfect amount of shade. I wasn't in darkness but I wasn't out in the sun either.

I heard a snap of a branch over heard and quickly looked up. Fred Weasley was sitting on a few branches over my head.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Reading. What are you doing up there?"

"Just chilling," he said.

"Okay then," I said and I went back to reading.

After a few moments, I felt eyes on me and I turned back around.

"Aren't you hot up there?" I asked, noticing that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"Nope. Aren't you hot down there?"

"No. I have my lemonade," I said, taking another sip.

As I neared the end of my chapter, Fred dropped down from his branch. He landed so softly next to me that he reminded me of a cat.

I could feel him looking at me so I turned to ask him why. Unknowingly to me, our faces were quite close to each other.

A gasp overcame me and a bead of sweat trickled down the edge of my face.

I heard the other Weasleys and Harry leaving the lake for lunch.

"Would you like to go swimming?" Fred asked me.

Lucky for me, I had worn my swimsuit under my capris and shirt. Leaving behind my lemonade and book, we made our way to the lake. I had always loved summer. Mainly because it gave me an opportunity to swim. Besides school, swimming was what I was best at. I pulled off my clothing and, without waiting for Fred, started to run into the lake until it was deep enough for me to swim.

To my surprise, Fred quickly caught up.

I was floating on my back when I felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pull me down. After a few seconds, the arm released me and I swam to the surface. As my face broke into the air, a great belly laugh erupted from me.

I swirled around to see Fred laughing as well. I quickly swam to him, and with the element of surprise on my side, I dunked him. He came up sputtering water.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" he said with a grin.

"Not if you can't catch me!"I yelled back.

For a half hour, we each got dunked and pulled under the water. As our stomachs began to hurt from all the laughter, we both tumbled onto the bank. We laid there, our breathing returning to normal.

As I turned to look at Fred, he turned to look at me and once again, our faces were centimeters apart.

I looked into his eyes and felt my heart speed up. A strand of wet hair, and when I took my fingers to put it back into place, Fred's calloused fingers wrapped around my smooth ones. Together, we pushed the strand of hair back in place, but Fred didn't remove his fingers.

A smile spread across my face and in the moment Fred closed the space between us. His kiss was tentative. His lips moving again mine felt natural, like we had been doing it for forever. My fingers untwined themselves from his and began to move on their own accord. They trailed from his shoulder to his cheekbone and finally to his hair. Even though it was still damp, it felt wonderful. I felt his fingers dividing my curls. A shiver overcame my body as he touch the sensitive spot on the back of my neck. I could feel his smile through his kiss.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" George said from above us.

Regretfully, Fred and I pulled apart.

"What do you want?" Fred asked his twin.

"For you to tell me I'm right," George told him. To me he added, "He's had a crush on you for a while now. I told him you liked him as well."

My face changed to a slight shade of pink.

"Fine, you were right," George said and turned back to me.

"He was coming up with these terrible ways to run into you and-"George said, but was cut off as Fred pulled me up and began to run back to the house.

"Terrible pick up lines," George continued to yell after us as we slowed to a walk as we came closer to the house.

I began to chuckle and Fred turned to look at me, a fake expression of hurt on his face.

"I think it's cute," I told him as I pulled him in for another kiss.

Author's note: Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I wanted to finished this before I had to leaves. Inspiration came from this very hot day. Do you know what are also hot? Reviews ;)


End file.
